The present invention relates to a noise eliminating circuit in an image processing system, and more particularly to a circuit for eliminating ghost noise generated in transmitting an image signal of an advanced television (ATV).
Generally a ghost noise which is added in transmitting an image signal caused by high rise buildings or high mountains, results in deteriorating a picture quality and generating a multiple image, in an ATV of U.S.A type aiming at an image signal transmission through a ground channel.
Conventionally a data is scrambled in two dimension in order to eliminate the ghost noise. The picture quality, however, is deteriorated visually, and more severely in a high frequency component such as an edge portion because the ghost noise changed into a white noise is fixed always in a still image.